Entraînement à trois
by Mackenzie777
Summary: Un trio... Shweila ça se dit? lol John, Elizabeth et Teyla... dans la salle d'entraînement
1. Chapter 2

Elizabeth. La dirigeante entra dans la pièce, le nez dans un dossier, sans voir le couple tapis dans l'ombre.

« Bonjour Teyla. J'arrive dans une seconde, le temps de finir ce dossier. »

Le couple retenait sa respiration. Au bout de quelques secondes, Liz sortit enfin la tête de son dossier. Elle se tenait toujours dos au couple et fut surprise de ne pas voir l'athosienne dans la salle. Liz balaya la pièce du regard.

« Teyla ? Vous êtes là ? »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Liz fit demi tour. Son regard se figea lorsqu'elle découvrit le spectacle, ou plutôt la statue se tenant devant elle. En effet, John et Teyla ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce, espérant encore que Liz ne les ai pas vu. La dirigeante sentit la tristesse et la déception s'emparer d'elle. Elle avait toujours cru que John l'aimait elle, et pas une autre. Elle se força à baisser la tête et se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie. Alors qu'elle allait passer la main sur le panneau d'ouverture elle se sentit retenir par le bras et elle se laissa retourner. John se tenait devant elle, torse nu, une lueur inquiétante dans le regard.

« Lâchez moi colonel, ordonna Elizabeth dans un souffle. »

John lui sourit d'un air carnassier.

« Non Elizabeth. J'ai une bien meilleure idée… »

Le militaire fit reculer Liz jusqu'au mur, là où se tenait précédemment Teyla. L'athosienne regardait les manœuvres de John à l'égard de sa supérieure. Elle aurait dû être révoltée, se sentir trahie. Au lieu de ça elle trouvait un certain plaisir à cette situation contraire à toutes les morales, que ça soit celle de cette galaxie ou d'une autre. Elle aurait dû partir, elle aurait dû s'enfuir. Au lieu de ça, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du manège qui se déroulait devant elle.

« Colonel Sheppard, lâchez moi !! »

Mais la supplique de Liz se heurta au silence de la pièce. Elle même n'y croyait plus vraiment. Mais il ne sera pas dit que le Docteur Weir se sera rendue à ses instincts sans se battre ! John, lui, la regardait comme une proie, une proie qu'il avait toujours voulue possédée. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Liz hochait la tête de droite à gauche, John de haut en bas. La dirigeante ferma les yeux. Il avait gagné, il gagnait toujours…  
Lorsque les lèvres de John entrèrent en contact avec celles de Liz, ce fut l'explosion de leurs cœurs. Les bras de Liz glissèrent tout de suite autour de la nuque de John. Les bras du militaire vinrent prendre Liz à bras le corps. Ils se serrèrent, tels deux corps impatients de se découvrirent. Lorsque John détacha ses lèvres de celles de Liz, il regarda Teyla. La jeune athosienne les regardait avec curiosité. John fit pivoter Liz de sorte à avoir Teyla juste en face de lui. Liz n'avait rien remarqué. Elle avait encore les yeux fermés et se passait la langue sur les lèvres.  
Son baiser avait été si doux. Exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé de si nombreuses fois. Elle sentait les mains de John descendre au bas de ses reins. Elle avait tout oublié de ce qui l'entourait, même Teyla. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de John.  
Le militaire ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit les baisers de sa supérieure glisser sur sa peau. Mais les rouvrit bien vite pour fixer Teyla en gémissant de plaisir sous les assauts de Liz. Il provoquait délibérément son équipière.  
Teyla avait chaud, très chaud. Elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti ce genre de sensation. Elle n'était pas voyeuriste, du moins le pensait-elle avant cet épisode.  
John embrassait à présent le cou de Liz qui étouffait tant bien que mal les gémissements de plaisir que lui procurait son colonel.  
Il arrivait à sa zone sensible. Mais savait-il seulement ? Oh oui, il le savait ! Sans même l'avoir jamais touchée. Les lèvres du militaire étaient entre son épaule et la base de sa nuque. Elle ne put réprimer un hoquet de surprise, mêlée de plaisir, lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de John quitter son habitacle chaud et humide et entrer en contact avec sa peau, si sensible à cet endroit…

« Colonel…. John…  
- Elizabeth… Garde les yeux fermés.

D'accord. »

John se détacha de Liz et tendit la main vers Teyla.  
Que devait-elle faire ? Devait-elle accepter ? Fuir… ? Mais fuir quoi ? Elle ferma les yeux. Très bien, si c'était cela qu'il voulait…  
La jeune athosienne s'approcha de John et lui prit la main. Le militaire la fit s'approcher de Liz et lui fit un signe de tête. Teyla avait très bien compris ce qu'il voulait. Ils avaient toujours été sur la même longueur d'onde. Elle se dirigea vers Liz. Elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches. Liz frémit. Teyla approcha sa poitrine dénudée, qui appelait désespérément la chaleur d'un autre corps, de celle, encore couverte, de Liz et se colla à elle. La jeune athosienne approcha ses lèvres de celles de Liz. C'est étrange comme le regard peut changer dans ces situations. Ce n'était plus sa collègue ni sa supérieure, ni même son amie. C'était… une autre personne dont le désir était aussi exacerbé que le sien. Teyla effleura les lèvres de Liz qui ouvrit aussitôt les yeux.  
Ce n'était plus les lèvres de John ! Oh mon dieu, elle embrassait Teyla ! Son amie, sa collègue, sa subalterne…  
John observait ses deux amantes. Comment allait réagir Liz ? Il espérait que sa leader ne lui ferait pas faux bond. Il la désirait autant ne serait-ce plus que Teyla. Avec elle rien n'avait jamais été simple ni clair. Il y avait toujours eu cette tension entre eux mais là… là il fallait qu'elle se libère. Pour lui, pour elle, pour eux. C'était le moment ultime, le moment de vérité. Là où il saurait. Son test lui pour voir jusqu'où elle le suivrait elle, elles…

Teyla plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Liz et l'attira u peu plus à elle.  
L'athosienne n'était plus elle-même. Elle était dans un état second. Elle pressa davantage ses lèvres contre celles de sa leader.  
Liz était troublée. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment réagir. Pouvait-elle faire demi tour ? Faire comme si de rien n'était ? Reprendre son poste de leader et continuer à diriger cette équipe comme avant ? Non, certainement non. Mais la vraie question était : avait-elle envie de partir ? Non ! Et c'était bien là où le problème se trouvait. Comment concilier le rôle de leader avec celui de femmes. Comment concilier son statut de chef avec ses besoins personnels ?? C'est là qu'elle prie conscience que les moments où elle se sentait femme étaient trop rares et que lorsqu'ils se présentaient, elle devait les saisir, sans se poser de question.  
Liz fit glisser ses mains des épaules de Teyla jusqu'à ses hanches et l'attira aussi à elle. Le baiser qu'elles se donnaient s'intensifier de plus en plus. John n'en perdait pas une miette.  
Elle avait acceptée d'aller plus loin. Il n'en revenait pas. Elle avait enfin baissé ses barrières, laissé tomber ses inhibitions !! Les deux femmes pour qui il éprouvait le plus de sentiments s'embrassaient maintenant avec passion. Leurs mains explorant le corps de l'autre.  
C'est à ce moment que Liz s'aperçut que Teyla ne portait pus aucun vêtement sur la partie supérieure du corps. Elle baissa les yeux vers la poitrine de son amie et vit combien John l'avait conditionnée pour qu'elle se dresse de désir. A moins que ce ne soit à son contact à elle ? Liz fut dérangée dans sa contemplation par John.  
Le militaire avançait vers ses deux amies, les regardant tour à tour. Il leur prit chacune une main et les fit s'avancer vers le tatami. Il enleva son pantalon, laissant apparaître un boxer pour le moins déformé. Liz détourna le regard, Teyla resta hypnotisée. John sourit à l'athosienne et reporta son attention sur Liz. Il lui prit le menton d'une main et lui fit tourner la tête vers lui.  
Liz sentit la main de John prendre la sienne et l'attirer vers le sol. Elle se laissa faire. Elle n'avait plus du tout envie de lutter. Elle avait envie de se faire du bien, de lui faire du bien et pourquoi pas de leur faire du bien… Elle se laissa allongée par John.  
Le jeune homme entreprit de déboutonner les boutons du chemisier de sa supérieure, sous le regard curieux et passionné de Teyla. Lorsque la tâche fut accomplie, les mains de John séparèrent les deux pans du chemiser, laissant apparaître la poitrine de Liz toujours enserrée dans un affriolant soutien gorge en dentelle noire. John se poste à califourchon sur Liz et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Leur baiser s'intensifier de secondes en secondes.  
Liz gémit contre ses lèvres et sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit d'autres lèvres se poser bien en dessous de sa gorge sur le haut de se poitrine : les lèvres de Teyla.  
John se redressa et sourit. Il laissa sa place à Teyla qui s'allongea sur le corps de son amie. Les mains de l'athosienne défaisant avec dextérité, car plus habitué qu'un homme à ce genre d'exercice, l'agrafe du soutien gorge de Liz. Lorsque cela fut fait, elle libéra les seins de Liz, pour leur plus grand plaisir à tous.  
John s'approcha de Teyla et l'embrassa avant de la pousser doucement et de prendre sa place sur le corps de Liz. Ses lèvres ne s'attardèrent pas sur celles de Liz et se posèrent directement sur les pointes dressées par le désir.  
Liz pencha sa tête en arrière et gémit dès le premier contact.  
Teyla avait de plus en plus chaud et commença à enlever le bas de son vêtement.  
Entre deux baisers sur Liz, John ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle que lui offrait l'athosienne.  
Teyla se retrouva bientôt presque entièrement nue. Seul subsistait le dernier sous vêtement protégeant ce que Sheppard convoitait depuis un moment déjà. John cessa ses baisers fougueux sur la poitrine de Liz pour observer son équipière.  
Il avait toujours deviné ses formes lorsqu'ils combattaient ensemble. Et bien des fois il avait eu un aperçu de ce que cachait le bas de la tunique de la jeune femme. Mais jamais il n'en avait vu autant. Son désir s'accrut encore davantage à cette vision.  
Liz ne sentait plus les lèvres de John et en fut contrariée. Elle ouvrit les yeux et constata que son militaire contemplait la perfection des formes de Teyla. Elle sentit une pointe de jalousie naître en elle mais elle fut estompée par le désir. L'athosienne était vraiment belle. John avait toujours eu beaucoup de goût pour les femmes. Il le prouvait une fois encore. Liz détaillait le corps de Teyla.  
John regardait de nouveau sa leader et voyait le désir poindre dans son regard. Il en fut ravi. Il se redressa, et, toujours à califourchon sur sa supérieure, tendit la main à Teyla, l'appelant ainsi à lui.  
La jeune femme avança vers eux, lentement. Elle se laissait guider à présent, ne pensant plus à rien, pas même aux conséquences, ne faisant que ressentir, ressentir le désir, la passion, et obéissant à ses envies, mais aussi aux siennes, aux leurs.  
Teyla prit la main de John et se laissa attirer vers le sol. John prit ensuite la main de Liz et la fit se redresser. Le militaire unit les mains de ses deux partenaires. Les deux jeunes femmes s'observaient. Ce fut Teyla qui se pencha la première et qui embrassa tendrement Liz. Tandis que l'athosienne se rapprochait de sa leader, John s'enleva du corps de Liz et Teyla prit finalement sa place. John observait avec une envie grandissante ses amies s'embrasser tendrement. Les bras de Liz entouraient à présent Teyla et caressaient son dos. Les mains de Teyla, quant à elles, effleuraient la poitrine de Liz.  
La leader n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse être attirée par une autre femme, mais Teyla n'était pas n'importe quelle femme. Elles avaient traversé tant de chose ensemble qu'elles se connaissaient par cœur. Elles le prouvaient encore une fois.  
Les mains de Teyla se firent plus insistantes, toujours au même endroit, et la respiration de Liz commença à se faire anarchique.  
Teyla s'activait sur la poitrine de sa supérieure lorsqu'un hoquet de surprise lui échappa et elle pressa davantage les seins de Liz, ce qui arracha un cri de plaisir à la concernée et lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Là, elle vit John, derrière Teyla. Il avait emprisonné les seins de son équipière et les caressait avec passion, lui embrassant le cou.  
Les mains de Teyla quittèrent la poitrine de Liz pour prendre la tête de John. Liz, voyant qu'on ne s'occupait plus d'elle, se pencha vers les deux amants et embrassa Teyla sur les lèvres.  
L'athosienne ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Ses deux amants ne lui laissaient pas une secondes de répit.  
John finit par détacher ses lèvres du coup de Teyla et regarda Liz. Elle était si belle, si passionnée. Une des mains de John quitta la poitrine de Teyla et vint se poser sur le menton de Liz pour lui faire relever la tête.  
Liz ouvrit les yeux et sa passion trouva un reflet dans le regard de son subalterne. John passa sa main sur sa nuque et l'embrassa passionnément.  
Teyla, en sandwich entre les deux amants, sentait le désir de John s'accroître encore et toujours. Elle poussa un grognement de frustration lorsque la deuxième main de John quitta sa poitrine mais poussa immédiatement après un soupir de plaisir lorsqu'elle sentit cette main s'infiltrer sous son sous vêtement.  
John n'en pouvait plus de désir. Il fallait qu'il en possède une, et vite. Teyla était la plus prête des deux, ce sera donc à elle de goûter sa puissance en premier. Il garderait le meilleur pour la fin. Sa main faisait descendre la culotte de Teyla. Il l'en débarrassa en un geste puis s'occupa de son boxer. Pour cela il dû cesser de s'occuper de ses deux amantes. Il envoya valser son boxer et revint vers ses femmes. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Teyla, la forçant à se pencher. La jeune femme sentit le désir de son compagnon et en était humide de désir. John infiltra donc deux doigts dans sa partie intime pour la préparer à son arrivée. Cela ne dura pas longtemps. Il la fit se retourner et la fixa intensément du regard. Puis, soudainement, presque brutalement, entra en elle. Teyla se crispa de plaisir et poussa un cri.  
Liz, elle, regardait ce manège en pensant que Teyla avait bien de la chance de pouvoir goûter à John en premier. Elle avait de plus en plus chaud et décida de se débarrasser de son pantalon.  
Teyla n'avait pu soutenir bien longtemps le regard de John et avait fermé les yeux, submergée par le plaisir. John bifurqua aussitôt ses yeux vers Liz.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 3

Elle était si belle, sans rien sur elle, à part peut-être ce petit bout de tissu qu'il lui faudrait bien vite enlever.  
C'est en contemplant sa supérieure que John accéléra ses mouvements. Il gémissait en la regardant. Liz rougit d'abord puis trouva de l'excitation à la situation. Elle fixait John dans les yeux, le provoquant par des gestes suggestifs au niveau de sa poitrine.  
Le militaire gémissait de plus en plus. Il sentait venir le septième ciel. Il regarda Teyla. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés mais son visage était tendu. Elle aussi allait bientôt arriver à l'orgasme. D'un dernier coup de rien puissant, John déversa son plaisir en elle.  
Les cris des deux amants s'apaisèrent.  
Liz contempla Teyla un moment. La jeune femme avait l'air épuisée. Mais pleinement satisfaite. John pencha sa tête dans le cou de l'athosienne et l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises. Leurs respirations étaient anarchiques mais s'apaisaient peu à peu. John se retira de Teyla et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Il était fatigué mais comptait vite reprendre des forces pour combler celle que son cœur et son corps désiraient depuis le premier jour.  
John jeta un coup d'œil à Liz. Celle-ci le regardait avec du désir dans les yeux. Le regard de la dirigeante bifurqua sur Teyla lorsqu'elle la vit poser une main sur le torse de John. Elle en avait encore envie. Mais comment lui en vouloir de rêver de nouveau à la puissance et à la force de cet homme. Il avait l'expérience, la virilité et les gestes suffisant pour faire tomber n'importe quelle femme dans ses bras une fois, deux fois, dix fois. Mais Liz savait que John devait reprendre des forces pour elle, pour elles deux. Elle prit donc sur elle d'aller faire patienter du mieux qu'elle pourrait son amie.  
Elle s'approcha de Teyla, qui regardait toujours amoureusement John, qui lui, lui souriait. Le regard du militaire dévia sur Liz et un sourire apparut en coin. Teyla suivit le regard de John et fut surprise, mais pour le moins heureuse, de voir son amie s'avancer vers elle avec une lueur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Une lueur coquine.  
John s'écarta un peu pour admirer le spectacle. Liz glissa aux côtés de Teyla et la regarda un moment dans les yeux. Puis la leader plongea dans le cou de l'athosienne et commença à lui mordiller la peau. Teyla, qui venait à peine de se remettre de sa folle chevauchée avec John, sentit néanmoins poindre de nouveau le désir dans se reins. Elle pencha la tête en arrière et posa une main sur la tête de Liz qui approfondit le baiser. Puis ses lèvres glissèrent vers la gorge de Teyla puis vers sa poitrine. L'athosienne laissa échapper un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de Liz tracer le contour de ses seins et gravir leurs sommets. Elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'elle sentit les dents de Liz exciter ses pointes.  
John n'en perdait pas une miette. Il salivait d'avance en pensant à ce que Liz pourrait lui faire. Il sentait ses forces revenir, mais voulait être au top de sa forme pour lui faire subir mille tortures. Maintenant que son désir primaire avait été apaisé grâce à Teyla, il allait prendre tout son temps avec Liz. Et il allait commencer par augmenter son désir. Le jeune homme s'approcha des jeunes femmes…  
Liz était à présent sur Teyla et était toute à la satisfaire. Elle ne vit donc pas John se glisser derrière elle.  
John fixait le dos de sa supérieure avec envie. Ses yeux glissèrent de sa nuque à son bassin. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il vit l'élastique noir du sous vêtement barrer l'accès à une partie tout aussi, voire plus, intéressante de son anatomie. Il se plaça juste derrière Liz pour qu'elle sente son corps contre le sien.  
Liz, qui en était encore à s'occuper de la poitrine de Teyla, sursauta et releva la tête pour regarder derrière elle lorsqu'elle sentit un corps se coller à elle. John… Il était enfin là, tout contre elle. Elle se sentit chamboulée de l'intérieur.  
Le militaire approcha ses lèvres de celle de Liz et l'embrassa tendrement, comme elle l'avait toujours espéré.  
Les mains du militaire se posèrent sur les épaules de Liz et les caressèrent un moment avant de descendre sur ses bras. John bifurqua presque aussitôt sur sa poitrine qu'il caressa avec bonheur. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il aurait un jour cette opportunité. Elle lui avait toujours paru si inaccessible.  
Liz gémit contre ses lèvres. Elle avait tant attendu ce moment, le moment où il lui montrerait explicitement qu'il l'aimait. Et là, il le lui montrait !!  
Les mains de John descendirent ensuite sur les reins de Liz pour arriver enfin à son bassin. Teyla regardait tout ceci d'un œil abritant le désir. Elle aimait ce qu'elle voyait !!  
John glissa un doigt sous l'élastique du dernier bout de tissu qui osait encore couvrir Liz, de chaque côté de son bassin, puis le fit descendre doucement, dévoilant peu à peu le bas du dos puis la naissance des fesses de la dirigeante. John était totalement hypnotisé par la perfection de celle qu'il aimait. Même dans ses rêves il n'avait jamais osé rêver telle merveille. Ses yeux s'assombrirent de nouveau.  
Liz se souleva un peu pour qu'il puisse lui enlever son dernier sous vêtement. Elle était à présent complètement nue. Elle détourna le regard, ne pouvant plus longtemps supporter le regard empli de désir et de passion de son subalterne. Ses yeux s'encrèrent alors dans ceux de Teyla. Ce qu'elle y lut la fit frissonner. Le même désir, la même passion y étaient incrustés. Elle vit Teyla se redresser vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle pencha la tête pour répondre à son envie.  
John vit la nuque dégagée de Liz et ne put s'empêcher de s'en approcha pour la goûter une première fois.  
Teyla s'approcha de Liz et combla les quelques centimètre les séparant.  
John combla les quelques millimètres séparant ses lèvres de la nuque de porcelaine de Liz.  
La leader se sentit électrisée en deux endroits simultanément. Tandis que ses lèvres embrassaient fougueusement celles de Teyla, de douces lèvres effleuraient sa nuque. Les lèvres de John avaient enfin trouvé le chemin.  
Mais les lèvres des deux membres de SGA1 n'étaient pas les seules à s'activer. Les mains de Teyla caressèrent la gorge de Liz puis descendirent sur sa poitrine.  
John eut la même idée en faisant remonter ses mains du basin de Liz vers ses seins. Ses mains virent donc se poser sur celles de Teyla qui en frémit. John et Teyla se regardèrent un moment. Leur envie se lisait dans leurs yeux, mais pas l'envie que l'un éprouvait pour l'autre, l'envie qu'ils éprouvaient tous deux pour Elizabeth.  
John céda finalement et retira ses mains pour aller les repositionner sur le bassin de Liz. Tandis que les lèvres du colonel s'entrouvraient pour passer sa langue sur la nuque de sa partenaire, ses mains…

Descendirent plus bas que le bassin de Liz. Il sentit sa belle frémir sous ses doigts, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître son désir.  
Liz sursauta en sentant grandir tout contre elle le membre le plus… démonstratif de John. Elle cessa aussitôt d'embrasser Teyla pour se concentrer sur les délicieuses tortures que lui faisaient subir son colonel. Elle pencha la tête en arrière et entrouvrit les lèvres pour tenter d'aspirer l'air qui lui manquait. John en profita pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes, ses mains caressant toujours, et de plus en plus vite, les fesses de Liz.  
Teyla les regarda se donner du plaisir. Une des mains de Liz passa sur la nuque de John, l'autre était libre. Teyla enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Liz et emmena la main de Liz vers sa poitrine. Elle voulait sentit les mains de la dirigeante sur elle, elle en avait besoin.  
Liz sentit le besoin de sa partenaire d'être touchée et tandis que John l'embrassait de plus en plus passionnément, Liz joua avec les seins de Teyla.  
Les deux femmes étaient en feu et leur jeu les faisait se consumer peu à peu.  
John, lui, ne voyait pas le jeu des deux femmes. Tout ce qu'il l'intéressait c'était Liz. Il délaissa les lèvres de la dirigeante pour descendre le long de son dos.  
Liz se cambra sous les baisers de John et délaissa la poitrine de Teyla pour poser ses deux mains à plat sur le sol, de chaque côté de l'athosienne. Elle bomba le dos et pencha la tête vers Teyla.  
L'alien pouvait voir tout le désir qui avait pris possession des yeux de son amie.  
Liz fixa Teyla et lui sourit. La jeune femme comprit le message et se glissa sous le corps de Liz pour s'activer non pas au niveau de sa poitrine, comme précédemment, mais bien plus bas, là où le feu de Liz brûlait et menaçait.  
John était enfin arrivé au bas du dos de Liz et fit glisser ses lèvres encore plus bas, sortant sa langue pour effleurer la fente de Liz.  
La leader ne savait plus où donner de la tête, et encore moins des sens. Mais les choses ne faisaient que commencer et tout le monde le savait. Elle poussa un long gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Teyla embrasser son intimité transpirant le désir tandis que la langue de John se faisait de plus en plus insistante à l'entrée de son autre temple, celui-ci vierge de tout assaut.  
La langue de Teyla tentait de s'infiltrer en Liz qui, pour lui laisser le plus de place possible, écarta un peu les jambes, ce qui permit également à John d'avoir le champ libre pour pousser plus avant ses investigations.  
Liz poussa un long cri lorsqu'elle sentit les langues de ses deux amants entrer simultanément en elle.

La respiration de Liz était saccadée. Elle explosait de partout. Quel nom crier en premier ?? Elle ne le savait pas. La manière dont Teyla l'explorait était démentielle, mais ce que lui faisait John était nouveau et tellement spécial. Ce fut John qui gagna ce difficile duel du plaisir :

« John… »

Le militaire se retira du corps de Liz, tout comme Teyla.  
L'athosienne regarda Liz avec un peu de peine dans les yeux, mais Liz la rassura en l'embrassement langoureusement. Ce geste tendre redonna tout de suite le sourire à la jeune femme.  
Liz la regardait amoureusement mais ferma rapidement les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit John s'introduire en elle. Mais ce n'était pas son membre. Non, c'était plus petit. Mais elle n'était pas encore prête. Il fallait qu'il la prépare plus. Il ne lui laissait pas une seconde de répit.

« John, laisse moi du temps. »

Le militaire retira ses doigts tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer. D'autant que son désir commençait à s'accroître de seconde en seconde.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 4

Teyla laissa la place aux amoureux et se retira, au moins pour un temps de la course, ne perdant pas une miette du spectacle qui allait se dérouler sous ses yeux.  
John plaça ses mains sur le bassin de Liz et y appliqua une légère pression pour que la jeune femme se retourne vers lui. Il voulait la contempler, contempler ses lèvres, sa gorge, sa poitrine, son ventre, et l'endroit de ses désirs, de ses fantasmes, de ses nuits les plus chaudes.  
Liz s'allongea, offerte toute entière au regard brûlant de son colonel. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Elle ne le savait pas. Mais ce dont elle était certaine, c'est que ce qui s'apprêtait à se passer maintenant allait changer sa perception de l'amour.  
John lança un sourire à Teyla qui était très curieuse de la suite des évènements. Les yeux du militaire se rivèrent de nouveau sur Liz. Il fit glisser son regard à partir du bas de ses immenses jambes et le remonta lentement en glissant sur son entre jambe, puis sur son ventre si plat, puis enfin sur ses seins gonflés de désir.  
Liz brûlait sous son regard qui la caressait. Elle soutint son regard lorsqu'il encra son regard dans le sien.  
John s'avança vers Liz. Il emprisonna ses chevilles dans ses mains et écarta doucement ses jambes. La jeune femme se laissa faire. Elle avait la gorge sèche et ne respirait presque plus. John ne cessait de lui écarter les jambes.  
Teyla avait de plus en plus chaud et sentait son désir monter de secondes en secondes. Elle écarta elle aussi les jambes, comme pour sentir au mieux le plaisir que John allait procurer à sa supérieure.  
Le militaire avança sa tête vers l'intimité de sa dirigeante que Teyla avait déjà eu le privilège d'explorer. Il ferma les yeux et prit tout son temps, respirant l'odeur de désir et d'appel au plaisir qui se dégageait d'elle.  
Liz pencha la tête en arrière et se laissa respirer par John. Elle sentait son souffle chaud s'insinuer en elle. Elle en était folle de désir et de passion. Mais qu'attendait-il pour entrer en elle ?? Elle sentit soudain un choc électrique parcourir tout son être lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de John déposer de tendres et rapides baisers à l'entrée de son intimité. Elle se sentit humide et prête à l'accueillir enfin en elle.  
Mais John ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il voulait la faire languir. Il écarta encore un peu les jambes de Liz et sortit sa langue pour goûter à toutes les parcelles à tous les recoins du temple de sa dirigeante.  
Liz, qui au début, arriver avec peine à se contrôler, ne put retenir des gémissements de plaisir lorsqu'elle sentit sur elle et en elle les vigoureux coups de langues de John. Il lui procurait tellement de plaisir que s'en était irréel. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière et cria davantage. Mais ses cris furent vite estompés par les lèvres de Teyla.  
John releva la tête et sourit en voyant Teyla embrasser langoureusement sa leader. Il sentit son désir s'accroître par la même occasion.  
Teyla n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de participer au bonheur de Liz et John. Elle l'embrassait, comme pour aspirer un peu du plaisir que John lui procurait. Lorsqu'elle se sépara d'elle, elle entendit sa supérieure articuler des mots à peine audibles pour le commun des mortels mais tout à fais compréhensibles pour des amants passionnés.

« Teyla, laisse moi entrer en toi. »

La jeune athosienne observa Liz un moment avant de lui sourire. Elle regarda John. Celui-ci lui donna la permission tant attendue d'un hochement de tête avant de reprendre ses multiples baisers. Teyla se plongea de nouveau dans les yeux chargés de désir de son amie. La dirigeante avait légèrement entre ouvert les lèvres et se passait la langue dessus pour les humidifier et être la plus douce possible pour Teyla. La jeune femme rapprocha son intimité des lèvres de Liz et ferma les yeux, prête à être submergées par des vagues de plaisir. Celles-ci ne se firent pas attendre lorsque l'athosienne sentit la langue de Liz s'insinuer en elle.  
Plus la langue de John s'activait en Liz, plus la langue de Liz s'activait en Teyla. Les deux femmes poussaient des gémissements de plus en plus audibles au fur et à mesure que le plaisir procurait par leur amant respectif grandissait.  
Ce fut Teyla qui se contracta la première et qui répandit son plaisir sur les lèvres de Liz. La dirigeante se retira. Teyla se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa, se goûtant par la même occasion. Soudain, la respiration de Liz se fit plus saccadée et elle poussa un cri de plaisir en se répandant sur John.  
Le militaire leva les yeux vers les deux jeunes femmes, un sourire aux lèvres. Puis il se concentra sur Liz et se mit à la hauteur de son visage, une goûte de plaisir perlant encore à la commissure de ses lèvres. Liz se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'approcha de John pour l'embrasser à la commissure. Les lèvres du Colonel la happèrent à ce moment là et s'ensuivit un baiser langoureux. Les deux amants se séparèrent et contemplèrent Teyla.  
L'athosienne observait John d'un œil coquin. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main sur le torse. Il se laissa faire et se laissa allonger au sol. Teyla prit ensuite la main de Liz dans la sienne et l'approcha de John.  
Les deux jeunes femmes étaient à présent de chaque côté du militaire. Liz fut la première à commencer la douce torture. Elle posa sa main sur le bas ventre de John. Celui-ci poussa un léger gémissement.  
Liz regarda Teyla et lui sourit. Ca allait être un vrai plaisir de lui faire subir ce qu'elle avait prévu. La dirigeante se pencha et embrassa fugacement les lèvres de son militaire.  
John aurait bien aimé la prendre dans ses bras mais il en fut empêché par Teyla qui lui maintenait les poignets cloués au sol. Il soupira et se concentra de nouveau sur Liz qui, elle, avait bifurqué vers le cou de son amant. Elle lui mordillait la moindre parcelle de peau, lui laissant une emprunte rouge à chaque passage.  
La dirigeante relevait de temps en temps les yeux vers sa victime pour observer ses réactions : John avait les yeux fermés et la bouche légèrement entre ouverte. Cette posture plus que lascive, augmenta le désir de Liz. Elle avait énormément envie de lui mais ne voulait pas brusquer les choses. Après tout l'attente faisait partie du plaisir ! La jeune femme se mit à califourchon sur son colonel et pencha la tête vers son torse.  
John frémit au contact des cheveux de Liz sur sa peau. Cette sensation décupla son désir. Et Liz le sentit bien sous elle. Elle s'en félicita et reprit sa douce torture. Elle parsema de tendres baisers le torse de John, descendant toujours de plus en plus bas.  
La bouche de John était toujours entre ouverte et ses lèvres bougeaient au rythme des assauts de Liz. Il poussa un cri lorsque Liz parvint à sa zone sensible, cri qui fut rapidement étouffé par les lèvres de Teyla.  
La dirigeante fit glisser son corps plus bas. Son intimité caressa celle de son amant, chargée de passion. La jeune femme en clôt les yeux d'envie. Mais il n'était pas encore temps non. Avant, il fallait faire monter le désir, pour que tout soit parfait.  
Teyla relâcha les lèvres de John. Le militaire poussa un râle de plaisir mêlé de surprise lorsqu'il sentit Liz glisser sur lui. Il releva la tête pour voir où en était la femme de sa vie (oui, désolée pour Teyla, mais le gène Shweir reprend le dessus !!).  
Liz le regardait dans les yeux, avec une lueur de provocation et d'envie. John lui sourit. Il voyait dans ses yeux le reflet de son propre regard. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Liz reporta son attention sur la partie basse de l'anatomie de John, qui reposa sa tête sur le sol. Ou du moins le croyait-il. Mais il fut surpris de ne pas sentir le plancher, ni même le tatami. A la place, une surface confortable et chaude lui servait de coussin. Il pencha la tête en arrière : Teyla avait placé ses genoux sous la tête du militaire. Il lui sourit et ferma les yeux.  
L'ahosienne caressa le visage de John de ses doigts fins. Il avait l'air si détendu. Mais cela ne dura pas. Le colonel crispa les muscles de son visage ainsi que ses poings lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Liz déposer de fugaces baisers sur, et bien disons sur la partie de son anatomie la plus sensible aux caresses.  
La leader d'Atlantis n'avait pu résister à l'envie d'embrasser et de caresser la partie de son subalterne qui avait fait fantasmer tant de femmes, dont elle-même, et qui avait procuré tant de plaisir à de si nombreuses femmes, dont la plus récente avait été Teyla. Elle prenait tout son temps et beaucoup de plaisir à ce jeu. Ses lèvres avaient cessé leurs baisers et glissaient à présent de haut en bas en effleurant le membre tendu de désir du militaire.  
John se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Liz était tellement douée. Commet avait-il pu vivre tant de temps sans ses caresses, sans son odeur, sans ses gestes si doux ? Il était dans un état second

« Elizabeth… »

Liz sourit à l'entente de son prénom. Il était presque prêt.  
Teyla observait la scène. Elle n'osait interrompre cet intermède. C'est John qui la fit entrer dans le jeu en tendant, toujours les yeux fermés, une main vers elle. L'athosienne enlaça ses doigts aux siens. John lui pressait la main à chaque fois que les baisers de Liz lui envoyaient une décharge électrique. La respiration de John, déjà saccadée, s'arrêta un moment lorsqu'il sentit une onde de chaleur envahir son membre. Sa respiration reprit par un râle de plaisir et sa respiration se fit de plus en plus courte au fur et à mesure des vas et vient de Liz.  
La dirigeante pouvait ressentir en elle tous les changements que le corps de son militaire subissait sous ses assauts. Elle le sentit tout d'abord grandir en elle, puis elle sentit le sang battre dans cet organe puis elle perçut les vibrations de plaisir provenant de tout le corps de John. Il était prêt. La jeune femme se retira donc, ce qui lui valut un grognement hautement réprobateur de la part de John.  
Le militaire allait relever la tête pour dire à Liz se qu'il pensait de cet arrêt intempestif lorsque…  
Lorsqu'il serra les dents pour étouffer un cri qui aurait ameuté toute la cité et broya plus qu'il ne serra la main de Teyla. La raison de cette réaction?? Liz venait de l'inviter en elle. Cet endroit que John convoitait depuis si longtemps lui était enfin ouvert. Le militaire lâcha la main de Teyla et se redressa. Liz avait la tête penchée en arrière et les yeux clos. Elle chevauchait John qui décida de prendre les choses en mains. Il posa les mains sur les hanches de Liz et la força à aller à son rythme. En effet, la dirigeante allait trop lentement à son goût. Il avait envie d'elle depuis tant de temps et il était fin prêt désormais.  
Liz ouvrit les yeux et le dévisagea. Les yeux de son subalterne étaient plus noirs que jamais. Liz en fut impressionnée et resta interdite un moment. Elle savait que John l'aimait mais à ce point, s'en était presque effrayant, presque… Mais le temps n'était pas aux doutes, ni aux craintes. John la fit basculer sous lui, son corps toujours bien encré en elle. Il la fixait toujours de son regard puissant.

« Elizabeth, je t'aime. »

Et il entama ses coups de reins. Son déhanchement trouva rapidement un écho en celui de Liz. Les traits de John étaient tendus, tout comme l'était le reste de son corps. Il voulait montrer à sa supérieure qu'il était aussi fort en amour que sur le terrain.  
Liz était époustouflée par la puissance de John. Il était dur dans ses mouvements sans pour autant être brusque. Il était fort tout en étant tendre. Il la possédait et la guidait en même temps.  
Teyla admirait ce spectacle. Elle enviait Liz d'avoir su arracher des paroles d'amour au colonel. Mais elle savait qu'il était temps pour elle de laisser la place à l'amour, comme Liz avait su le faire avant elle.  
Liz était allongée et succombait peu à peu aux assauts de son militaire. Elle avait fermé les yeux depuis longtemps, goûtant avec délice à ce corps avec lequel elle avait tant rêvé de s'accorder. John lui cramponnait toujours les hanches, marquant le rythme de leurs ébats. Se sentir tout à lui, guider par lui et obéir à ses désirs était grisant. C'était lui le chef, elle appréciait cet état de fait.  
John donnait le meilleur de lui dans cette étreinte. Il était surpris et en même temps fou de joie que Liz le laisse faire. Elle ne se comportait pas en chef. Elle se comportait en femme, et c'est là une partie de sa personnalité que le militaire ne connaissait pas et qu'il adorait. Ses coups de reins se faisaient de plus en plus profonds et de plus en plus forts. Les gémissements des deux leaders emplissaient doucement la pièce. Les cris remplacèrent bientôt les gémissements. Aucun des deux ne pouvait plus se contenir, peu importe qui les entendrait, peu importe ce qui serrait dit plus tard, là et maintenant ils étaient ensemble, et rien d'autre ne comptait. D'un ultime coup de reins, John se laissa aller en Liz qui le rejoignit rapidement.  
Le militaire laissa retomber sa tête sur la poitrine de Liz, essoufflé et comblé. Il lui déposa un délicat baiser sur les lèvres en lui murmurant son amour.

Hermiod referma la base de données que le conseil asgard pouvait voir sur l'écran géant de la salle du conseil.

« Et c'est ça que vous voulez élever au rang de cinquième race ?! »

**FIN****  
**

**Voilà fini Alors… à vos coms 0o **


	4. Chapter 1

**Alors… voici une vieille NC… trio…. Issue d'un pari. **

**C'est peu de dire que mon gêne Shweir en a pris un coup lol Mais je pense (j'espère ?) que ce cette petite histoire réconciliera les deux « clans » **

**Un merci à LegMa pour la remarque ^^**

John et Teyla s'entrainaient aux bâtons depuis 30 minutes déjà. La jeune athosienne avait revêtu, comme à son habitude, son costume traditionnel et John était en bas de jogging et t-shirt noirs. Il s'était déjà fait étalé deux fois et à chaque fois, Teyla s'était retrouvée sur lui puis sous lui, le jeune homme l'entraînant immanquablement à sa suite, un sourire coquin aux lèvres. La jeune atosienne évitait autant que possible son regard. Elle était gênée de se trouver à une telle proximité de celui qu'elle considérait comme un ami. Par contre, le militaire, lui, ne semblait éprouver aucun embarras. Au contraire, il ressentait un certain plaisir à se retrouver avec elle dans ces positions. Il sentait une boule de chaleur dans son estomac et un feu se propager au creux de ses reins. En un mot, il éprouvait du désir pour celle qu'il considérait, jusqu'à récemment encore, comme une amie. Lors de la troisième chute, John plaça subrepticement une main au bas du bassin de sa partenaire et l'attira à lui. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent. John regarda intensément Teyla. La jeune femme détourna le regard.

« Teyla, demanda John dans un souffle.  
- Oui ? dit-elle en regardant ailleurs.

Vous pourriez enlever votre main s'il vous plait ?

Ma main ? »

La jeune femme se rendit compte qu'une de ses mains se trouvait sur le bas du pantalon du Colonel. Elle se redressa aussitôt, confuse. John, lui, ne se départit pas de son sourire de prédateur.

« Ca vous embête si j'en lève mon t-shirt ? interrogea le militaire d'un ton détaché.  
- Euh, non… pas du tout, répondit-elle nerveusement en fixant le mur. »

John se dirigea vers le banc où se trouvait Teyla. Il enleva lentement son t-shirt juste devant sa partenaire qui était hypnotisée par le magnifique spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue. Un rapide coup d'œil en coin fit prendre conscience de la situation au militaire. Il prit donc tout son temps pour dévoiler à Teyla son somptueux torse duveteux avant de reprendre, d'un ton innocent :

« Vous pouvez me passer les bâtons Teyla ? »

La jeune femme se dirigea vers le tapis où John avait laissé ses bâtons et revint vers le banc. Le colonel s'essuyait le visage à l'aide de sa serviette. Teyla profita pour détailler le torse du colonel. Il perlait de la sueur de l'effort. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il était vraiment bien bâti ! John avait cessé depuis un moment de se passer le linge et observait Teyla, une lueur étrange dans le regard.  
Il prit les bâtons que Teyla avait à la main, ce qui la fit revenir sur terre. Elle détourna les yeux, rouge de honte de s'être laisser surprendre et de ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour John. Le militaire sourit. La jeune femme allait repartir vers le tatami lorsqu'elle se sentit retenir par le bras. Elle se retourna et vit le désir qui avait pris possession des yeux du colonel. Elle baissa immédiatement les siens. John posa délicatement une main sous son menton et lui fit relever la tête.

« Teyla ? l'appela-t-il d'une voix douce et chaude.  
- Oui ? répondit-elle d'une voix se voulant détachée.

Teyla, regardez moi. »

L'athosienne inspira et soutint le regard de son ami. Elle sentit aussitôt le feu reprendre quartiers dans ses reins.

« Qui y'a-t-il John ?  
- Fermez les yeux.

Pardon ?

S'il vous plait. »

La jeune femme, suspicieuse, s'exécuta néanmoins. Le colonel sourit de plus belle et lâcha le bras de Teyla. Elle se détendit et ne sentit pas John s'approcher. Elle tressaillit lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle sur sa joue et ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il y déposa un tendre baiser. Le militaire recula de quelques pas et observa la réaction de la jeune femme. Il avait envie d'elle mais ne voulait pas la contraindre à faire quoi que ce soit. Teyla avait rouvert les yeux et le dévisageait. De nombreux sentiments se succédaient : la joie, la surprise, l'incrédulité, la plaisir. De nombreuses questions défilaient dans son esprit : pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Ressent-il quelque chose pour moi au est-ce une simple pulsion comme la dernière fois ? Est-ce que je ressens quelque chose pour lui ? Si oui, que faire ?  
Devant l'absence de réaction de Teyla, John se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Il retenta néanmoins un second geste et lui prit la main pour l'attirer à lui. La jeune femme se laissa faire.  
Elle leva lentement les yeux vers ceux du militaire. Leurs regards s'encrèrent l'un dans l'autre. John prit l'autre main de Teyla et l'unit à la sienne. Il fit de même avec l'autre. Le colonel fit tourner sa partenaire sur elle et la fit se reculer jusqu'au mur, lentement, pour ne pas la faire tomber. Une fois dos à la paroi, Teyla vit John lever leurs bras et coller les siens à la cloison. Le militaire plaqua alors son torse contre la poitrine de la jeune femme et, sans la quitter des yeux, approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Il les effleura. Teyla ne le repoussa pas. Il sourit et joignit leurs bouches. Ils fermèrent les yeux et froncèrent les sourcils tellement le baiser qu'ils étaient en train de se donner tait intense. Un gémissement franchit leurs lèvres. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre haleine. Le militaire fut le premier à rouvrir les yeux. Il vit que Teyla se passait la langue sur les lèvres, sans doute pour le goûter une nouvelle fois. Il en fut empli de bonheur. John sourit et fondit de nouveau sur les lèvres de Teyla..  
Les mains de Teyla le torse de John. Le terrien sourit contre le cou de l'extra terrestre. Elle était en train de succomber à son charme. Enfin… Les mains du militaire s'aventurèrent encore plus bas et se posèrent sans ménagement sur les fesses de l'athosienne. Il les pressa de toutes ses forces pour l'attirer vers lui. Teyla gémit en sentant le désir de John grandir tout contre elle. Le temps était venu de laisser tomber les inhibitions. Teyla posa son regard sur les muscles saillant du beau militaire. Elle laissa filer ses longs doigts fins sur les pectoraux de John et en dessina les contours. Le colonel ferma les yeux de plaisir et frissonna.  
J (d'une vois rauque) : Teyla…  
La jeune femme sourit et descendit ses mains encore plus bas, jusqu'au bas ventre de John. Le militaire enfouit sa tête dans la chevelure de Teyla pour étouffer un gémissement. L'athosienne entreprit de défaire les boutons pression du pantalon de son amant pendant que celui-ci faisait lentement remonter ses mains vers le bustier de Teyla. Avec dextérité il entreprit de défaire un à un les lacets emprisonnant ce qu'il convoitait depuis tant de mois. A chaque lacet défait, il effleurait sensuellement la nouvelle partie de la peau bronzée qui était dévoilée. Teyla sentait qu'elle allait devenir folle s'il continuait ainsi. Elle arrêta même de s'occuper du pantalon de John tellement elle était concentrée sur le travail expert des mains de son amant. Enfin les lacets dévoilèrent le plus beau des trésors aux yeux de John : la poitrine de Teyla se dressait fièrement sous ses yeux. Avec un regard empli de passion, le militaire approcha lentement ses lèvres du haut de la gorge de l'athosienne et commença à l'embrasser .Il descendait plus bas et allait atteindre la partie tant convoitée lorsque la porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit sur…

**TBC**

3


End file.
